super_fanon_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Destination Sinnoh
Pokemon Destination Sinnoh (Pokemon Future Platinum) is a fanon spin off pokemon Nintendo Z-Weight game by Nintendo and X-Boy Gaming. The game was released on November 23rd 2017 Story Long after the events of Pokemon Platinum, war broke in Sinnoh and the world was broken into a complete apocalypse causing Sinnoh to break into 2 seperate regions. Short after, the region got too hot to stay in and was abandoned with everything in it, even all trainers abandoned their pokemon. Then they all lived normal lives in another region. Many years later, a scientist from the nearby Saiuaz Region discovered an amazing discovery in Sinnoh: All pokemon were still living peacefully and all vegetation had grown alot! The Scientist named Professer Bonsai gathered a group of men and women to explorer the area, and one man or woman is you! The objective of the game is to find the pokemon and save Sinnoh. Point of the Game The Point of the game is to explore the new sinnoh region and discover every pokemon that is currently living there and to research them Areas Training Facility (Twinleaf Town) Woods of Hope (Sandgem Town) Destroyed Jubilife City Togepi Kingdom (Oreburgh City) Field of Life (Floaroma Town) Shrineleak Forest (Eterna City, Hearthome City and Solaceon Town) Bonsai Research Lab (In Shrineleak Forest) Destroyed Veilstone City Hazy Marsh (Pastoria City and Sunyshore City) Waterway Forest (Celestic Town and Canalave City) Mossy Jungle (Snowpoint City) Cave of Secrets (Victory Road) Arceus Shrine (PKMN Leauge) Secret Archipelego (Fight, Resort and Survival Area) List of Researchable Pokemon #001 Turtwig Grass #002 Grotle Grass #003 Torterra Grass · Ground #004 Chimchar Fire #005 Monferno Fire · Fighting #006 Infernape Fire · Fighting #007 Piplup Water #008 Prinplup Water #009 Empoleon Water · Steel #010 Starly Normal · Flying #011 Staravia Normal · Flying #012 Staraptor Normal · Flying #013 Bidoof Normal #014 Bibarel Normal · Water #015 Kricketot Bug #016 Kricketune Bug #017 Shinx Electric #018 Luxio Electric #019 Luxray Electric #020 Abra Psychic #021 Kadabra Psychic #022 Alakazam Psychic #023 Magikarp Water #024 Gyarados Water · Flying #025 Budew Grass · Poison #026 Roselia Grass · Poison #027 Roserade Grass · Poison #028 Zubat Poison · Flying #029 Golbat Poison · Flying #030 Crobat Poison · Flying #031 Geodude Rock · Ground #032 Graveler Rock · Ground #033 Golem Rock · Ground #034 Onix Rock · Ground #035 Steelix Steel · Ground #036 Cranidos Rock #037 Rampardos Rock #038 Shieldon Rock · Steel #039 Bastiodon Rock · Steel #040 Machop Fighting #041 Machoke Fighting #042 Machamp Fighting #043 Psyduck Water #044 Golduck Water #045 Burmy Bug #046 Wormadam Bug · Grass #047 Mothim Bug · Flying #048 Wurmple Bug #049 Silcoon Bug #050 Beautifly Bug · Flying #051 Cascoon Bug #052 Dustox Bug · Poison #053 Combee Bug · Flying #054 Vespiquen Bug · Flying #055 Pachirisu Electric #056 Buizel Water #057 Floatzel Water #058 Cherubi Grass #059 Cherrim Grass #060 Shellos Water #061 Gastrodon Water · Ground #062 Heracross Bug · Fighting #063 Aipom Normal #064 Ambipom Normal #065 Drifloon Ghost · Flying #066 Drifblim Ghost · Flying #067 Buneary Normal #068 Lopunny Normal #069 Gastly Ghost · Poison #070 Haunter Ghost · Poison #071 Gengar Ghost · Poison #072 Misdreavus Ghost #073 Mismagius Ghost #074 Murkrow Dark · Flying #075 Honchkrow Dark · Flying #076 Glameow Normal #077 Purugly Normal #078 Goldeen Water #079 Seaking Water #080 Barboach Water · Ground #081 Whiscash Water · Ground #082 Chingling Psychic #083 Chimecho Psychic #084 Stunky Poison · Dark #085 Skuntank Poison · Dark #086 Meditite Fighting · Psychic #087 Medicham Fighting · Psychic #088 Bronzor Steel · Psychic #089 Bronzong Steel · Psychic #090 Ponyta Fire #091 Rapidash Fire #092 Bonsly Rock #093 Sudowoodo Rock #094 Mime Jr. Psychic · Fairy #095 Mr. Mime Psychic · Fairy #096 Happiny Normal #097 Chansey Normal #098 Blissey Normal #099 Cleffa Fairy #100 Clefairy Fairy #101 Clefable Fairy #102 Chatot Normal · Flying #103 Pichu Electric #104 Pikachu Electric #105 Raichu Electric #106 Hoothoot Normal · Flying #107 Noctowl Normal · Flying #108 Spiritomb Ghost · Dark #109 Gible Dragon · Ground #110 Gabite Dragon · Ground #111 Garchomp Dragon · Ground #112 Munchlax Normal #113 Snorlax Normal #114 Unown Psychic #115 Riolu Fighting #116 Lucario Fighting · Steel #117 Wooper Water · Ground #118 Quagsire Water · Ground #119 Wingull Water · Flying #120 Pelipper Water · Flying #121 Girafarig Normal · Psychic #122 Hippopotas Ground #123 Hippowdon Ground #124 Azurill Normal · Fairy #125 Marill Water · Fairy #126 Azumarill Water · Fairy #127 Skorupi Poison · Bug #128 Drapion Poison · Dark #129 Croagunk Poison · Fighting #130 Toxicroak Poison · Fighting #131 Carnivine Grass #132 Remoraid Water #133 Octillery Water #134 Finneon Water #135 Lumineon Water #136 Tentacool Water · Poison #137 Tentacruel Water · Poison #138 Feebas Water #139 Milotic Water #140 Mantyke Water · Flying #141 Mantine Water · Flying #142 Snover Grass · Ice #143 Abomasnow Grass · Ice #144 Sneasel Dark · Ice #145 Weavile Dark · Ice #146 Uxie Psychic #147 Mesprit Psychic #148 Azelf Psychic #149 Dialga Steel · Dragon #150 Palkia Water · Dragon #151 Manaphy Water #152 Rotom Electric · Ghost #153 Gligar Ground · Flying #154 Gliscor Ground · Flying #155 Nosepass Rock #156 Probopass Rock · Steel #157 Ralts Psychic · Fairy #158 Kirlia Psychic · Fairy #159 Gardevoir Psychic · Fairy #160 Gallade Psychic · Fighting #161 Lickitung Normal #162 Lickilicky Normal #163 Eevee Normal #164 Vaporeon Water #165 Jolteon Electric #166 Flareon Fire #167 Espeon Psychic #168 Umbreon Dark #169 Leafeon Grass #170 Glaceon Ice #171 Swablu Normal · Flying #172 Altaria Dragon · Flying #173 Togepi Fairy #174 Togetic Fairy · Flying #175 Togekiss Fairy · Flying #176 Houndour Dark · Fire #177 Houndoom Dark · Fire #178 Magnemite Electric · Steel #179 Magneton Electric · Steel #180 Magnezone Electric · Steel #181 Tangela Grass #182 Tangrowth Grass #183 Yanma Bug · Flying #184 Yanmega Bug · Flying #185 Tropius Grass · Flying #186 Rhyhorn Ground · Rock #187 Rhydon Ground · Rock #188 Rhyperior Ground · Rock #189 Duskull Ghost #190 Dusclops Ghost #191 Dusknoir Ghost #192 Porygon Normal #193 Porygon2 Normal #194 Porygon-Z Normal #195 Scyther Bug · Flying #196 Scizor Bug · Steel #197 Elekid Electric #198 Electabuzz Electric #199 Electivire Electric #200 Magby Fire #201 Magmar Fire #202 Magmortar Fire #203 Swinub Ice · Ground #204 Piloswine Ice · Ground #205 Mamoswine Ice · Ground #206 Snorunt Ice #207 Glalie Ice #208 Froslass Ice · Ghost #209 Absol Dark #210 Giratina Ghost · Dragon